1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trimmer supports and more particularly pertains to a line trimmer support ski for mounting to a line trimmer to support the trimmer in a spaced relationship to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trimmer supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, trimmer supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a trimmer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an adjustable carriage for electric string trimmers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,376 in which a light weight tubular frame has a central resilient housing-clamping mechanism adapted for holding a string trimmer. A plurality of castors are mounted to the tubular frame and quick detach forward/quick attach features enable the string trimmer to be used conveniently by itself or when desired. In addition, the carriage is provided with two height adjustment provisions and a convenient tilt adjustment for positioning the spring trimmer relative to the ground.
A weed and grass trimmer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,615 in which three wheels are used to support the weight of the trimmer. Cutting height is adjusted by way of an adjustable height arm and a secondary handle is provided to receive and translate an upward urging force into a tipping motion of the trimmer. The cutting head can be easily removed and a brush, snowblade, or blower can be installed thereto for accommodating a plurality of long care tasks.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,694 which discloses a wheeled support for a line trimmer that allows the trimmer to be used as a wheeled lawnmower or a wheeled edger. The lightweight, two wheeled support is adjustable for use with substantially all line trimmers.
Other known prior art trimmer supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,687, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,191.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a line trimmer support ski for mounting to a line trimmer to support the trimmer in a spaced relationship to a ground surface in which the ski is attachable to the trimmer line guard and extends from a rearward position thereof to a forward position underneath the rotating line and which further includes a pointed tip for permitting a forward sliding motion and upwardly curved side edges for allowing a lateral motion of the associated trimmer. Furthermore, none of the known prior art trimmer supports teach or suggest a line trimmer support ski which still further includes an adjustment means for selectively adjusting a relative height of the trimmer to the ground surface therebeneath.
In these respects, the line trimmer support ski according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a line trimmer to support the trimmer in a spaced relationship to a ground surface.